Mexican Curious
by Jenny-Utahime
Summary: Un fic con mis OC's Méxicos. No espero que se sientan insultados, soy mexicana. ¡Espero les guste!
1. Los bunques

Bueno, este es un fic con OC's. Aquí hablaré de México, mi tierra madre. Su participación en la segunda guerra mundial (personalmente) me parece muy graciosa e irónica. He investigado por mi cuenta, claro, sobre esto y las relaciones con diferentes países.

Bueno, el caso es que pongo a dos Méxicos: México Pacífico (Pacific) y México Golfo (Gulf). Pacific es una mujer morena, no muy alta, de cabello negro, buena aviadora, y suele odiar a casi todo el mundo. Tiene una especie de crush con su antiguo hermanito, España; mientras que Gulf, hermano mayor de Pacific, es una persona aparentemente seria, que en realidad es muy barbero. Economista con su hermana, pero avaricioso. Le gusta ser bueno con otros países, para que le presten dinero.

Y con eso, comenzaré a escribir.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

- Maldición. – Una chica morena se limpió la frente mientras veía el avión frente a ella. Estaba completamente destruido. – Si no fuera por la estupidez de Gulf… - La chica se quitó la chaqueta azul que llevaba. Se bajó los googles, dejando ver sus ojos cafés. La tez, no muy morena se iluminó con el sol. Su cabello negro cayó sobre su espalda. – Qué calor…

El grupo del eje veía a la chica fijamente. - ¿Es México? Se ve tan grande ahora… - Italia sonrió mientras veía a la chica.

- ¿Cómo es que conoces a México? – Alemania vio al italiano.

El chico levantó la mirada. – Ah, bueno… ella era la hermanita de España-nii. Así que, vivió con Romano un rato, con su hermano, Gulf. Cuando se independizaron, rompieron el corazón de España. Ella era linda de pequeña.

- Yo también la recuerdo, uno de sus barcos se rompió hace mucho tiempo cerca de mi casa. – Japón sonrió mientras la veía.

Alemania asintió. – También la conozco de hace años, ayudamos mucho a la construcción de su casa. España no se los dejó fácil, se encariñó con ambos…

Los tres chicos sonrieron. – Ah, si encontrara a cualquiera de esos tipos del eje, los mataría. Ya que destruyeron los barcos del superior de nii-chan. Es tan fastidioso cuando algo así sucede. – La chica se colocó los googles mientras sacaba una llave. – Debo vengarme con alguien…

Los chicos del eje se quedaron callados. – T-Tiene la sangre de su abuela, sin duda alguna. – El italiano sonrió, mientras pensaba en Azteca.

Alemania negó la cabeza. – ¡Todo esto es tu culpa, Italia! México pudo ayudarnos, sino fuera por ti…

- ¡Lo siento! Ya lo había dicho, es sólo que… - Italia negó con la cabeza…

*FLASHBACK*

23 DE ABRIL DE 1942

Gulf sonreía mientras hablaba por teléfono. - ¡Te he dicho que no!

- ¡Gulf! Tienes que recordar, ¡eras mi pequeño hermanito! – El español gritó desde el otro lado del teléfono.

Pacific entró limpiándose las manos. - ¿Qué sucede?

- ¡Pacific! Déjame hablar con ella, Gulf. Ella si es amable. – España gritó desesperado. Gulf le colgó de un golpe.

- ¡Ese era España-nii! ¿Está en problemas? – La chica corrió al teléfono. Su hermano lo alejó de sus manos.

- ¡Basta! El no quiso reconocernos y nos explotaba, ¿lo recuerdas? – Gulf gruñó mientras veía unos billetes.

La pelinegra guardó silencio. – Pero… el era amable, a fin de cuentas…

De repente, una explosión. Los dos hermanos se asomaron por la ventana. Los dos jóvenes del eje se escondieron entre unas palmeras y unas piedras. - ¿Ves por qué debes fijarte en el uso de granadas? – Alemania susurró molesto. Italia lo vio fijamente

- Doitsu, tu aventaste la granada. Yo te abracé mientras explicabas, y aventaste la granada hacia esos barcos petroleros. – Italia señaló los barcos. Alemania comenzó a ahorcarlo.

- ¡Fue tu culpa! – Alemania lo vio molesto.

Gulf estaba histérico, los barcos petroleros eran su principal fuente de inversión. Sin duda alguna su superior lo iba a matar. Pacific guardó silencio. - ¡Quién hizo eso! Se supone que somos neutrales, ¡no debieron tocarlos!

- Tal vez… debimos hacer lo que Suiza… y disparar a todo aquello ajeno a nosotros. – Pacific se vio las uñas, sonriente.

Gulf se abrazó. – No… eso nos traería muchos problemas, tenemos buenos clientes en los dos grupos. – El chico movió la cabeza. - ¡Suficiente! – El chico tomó unos binoculares, encontrándose con aquel par. – Tengo a un par de sospechosos… esto… me hará más rico… - Una risa malvada salió de los labios del chico. Pacific sonrió.

- ¡Nii-chan! Necesito un poco de dinero, ya que uno de los aviones tuvo unas fallas y… - Gulf negó con la cabeza mientras escondía unos billetes.

- ¡Pídele a otro! Si sigues descomponiendo tus aviones, nos dejarás en la ruina. – Gulf gruñó, la chica lo vio molesta.

Gulf reunió a los tres hombres del eje. Pacific les ofreció una taza de café. – La hospitalidad mexicana es bien conocida, ve~

La chica sonrió. – Aaah, gracias. Dicen que el café veracruzano es muy bueno. ¡Espero les guste!

- *mirada molesta* - Gulf vio a su hermana, la chica se sentó a su lado en un segundo, jugando con su pantalón. – Y ahora, hablemos de dinero. – El chico tomó la taza de café. – ¿Cuál de ustedes dos hundió los barcos?

Alemania e Italia temblaron, Japón sonrió al ver que no estaba completamente involucrado. – ¡N-No responderemos eso! Sin importar lo que digas… es… nuestra manera de pedir que…

Gulf se levantó de golpe. – Ah, así que no dirán nada. ¡Esto es la guerra!

- ¡Nii-chan! – La chica se levantó mientras veía a los tres chicos.

- ¡Fuera de mi casa! – Gulf señaló la puerta, los tres chicos guardaron silencio.

Nada hacía enojar tanto a Gulf.

Tiempo después, el chico se sentó, leyendo una revista. Su hermana lo veía temerosa. - ¿Por qué tenemos que estar en guerra con ellos? Nos ayudaron mucho, Gulf.

El chico sonrió. – No pienso oponerme a Estados Unidos, la ultima vez que lo hice, me quitó a California… - El chico levantó la mirada.

La chica se sonrojó, su hermano se preocupaba por ella. – Hermano… no vas a…

- ¡Si te pierdo a ti, perdería mano de obra! Eso no ayuda a la economía. – Gulf cruzó los brazos. La chica le aventó su taza de café en la cabeza.

~~ _i_

*END FLASHBACK*

Alemania e Italia se quedaron en blanco. Si… era su culpa. Japón guardó silencio mientras los veía.

El italiano comenzó a llorar. - ¡México! ¡Gomenasai, gomenasaaaaaaaaaaaaai! – Corrió hacia la chica, que seguía arreglando su avión.

- ¿Uh? – La chica se dio la vuelta, viendo al pelirrojo correr a ella. La mujer sacó una pistola, y le apuntó fijamente. Los otros dos chicos vieron la escena.

* * *

_i_ México intensifico la venta de petróleo a varios países siendo su principal cliente Estados Unidos. Este comercio naturalmente no convenía a las potencias del Eje, motivo por el cual los submarinos alemanes amenazaron a los buques mercantes de México, advirtiendo que esta actividad podría tener severas consecuencias. Es así que día 23 de abril de 1942 es torpedeado el primer buque mexicano, llamado Tamaulipas de 80 mil barriles, en su tránsito entre la Habana y la Florida. El 13 y 14 mayo de 1942 torpedean otros dos navíos petroleros, el Potrero del Llano y luego el Faja de Oro, por lo cual el gobierno mexicano protesta ante los gobiernos del Eje, ya que técnicamente eran navíos de un país neutral, a lo que las potencias contestan con no recibir la queja diplomática.


	2. Abuela y Padre

Well, well… sigo con el capi dos, porque… al parecer tengo demasiado tiempo libre, muajajaja.

Bueno, ¡comencemos con nuestro primer review! *llora*

Pacific: Ya, ya… tranquila. No es el primer review de tu carrera…

Jenny: ¡No es mi carrera! Es un hobbie. ¡Maldición! Es sólo que… esperaba críticas severas, cof, cof, cof…

Pacific: A ella no le agrada que seamos dos Méxicos. *aura de depresión*

Jenny: Ella te adora, y adora a Gulf, lo que no es normal. Jajajaja… en fin, tu ve a trabajar, yo me encargo *la hecha del lugar* Bien, bien, **Ducere**-chan, siento tanto que hayas visto mi frikismo (al igual que todos ahí leyendo, cof, cof). En fin… listemos puntos

+ ¡Gracias por leer!

+ Me alegra no ser la única a la que le parece graciosa la actuación de México en WWII (seh, en mi salón todos opinamos lo mismo y aún así, me sorprende encontrar más)

+ En un principio pensé en poner a un solo México, pero… con forme desarrollé la historia, me di cuenta que quedaría demasiadamente extremo bipolar, así que… nació el segundo México. ¡Me alegra que te gusten!

+Fujoshi… jujujuju, me alegra encontrar un alma "fujoshista". Ya, también soy fujoshi, pero por alguna razón no pensé en pareja para Gulf. Ya le encontraré una, muajajajaja.

+Sus nombres humanos, bueno… de Pacific ya lo tenía, sería _Marina García. _De su hermano, sería _José García._

Bueno, ¡a lo que vine!

* * *

Pacific apuntaba a Italia. El chico retrocedió un poco, aterrado. - ¡No dispares, México! Por favor, ¡recuerda que éramos amigos!

La chica miró fijamente a Veneciano. Sonrió mientras bajaba un poco el arma. – Veneciano…

- ¡Baja el arma! – Alemania gritó mientras veía a la chica. La mujer volvió a apuntar a Italia, temerosa.

- ¡No se acerquen más, o juro que dispararé! – La chica gruñó mientras apuntaba su arma. Italia movió la cabeza.

- México, ¡por favor, no dispares! – El chico se cubrió la cabeza. Alemania intentó acercarse rápidamente a la chica, pero esta entro en pánico.

- ¡He dicho que se alejen! – La chica tiró del gatillo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, vivían varias culturas en el terreno mexicano. Los hermanos México tenían nexos con dos de ellas: la abuela Azteca y papá Mexica. Los dos tenían diferencias bastante notables. Claro, mientras que Gulf se quedó con Azteca, Pacific se fue con Mexica.

Sin embargo, un día, ambos desaparecieron, dejando a Gulf y a Pacific solos. – Aaah, que lugar tan grande. – España sonrió mientras veía a su alrededor. – Me agrada este lugar, haré mi nueva casa aquí…

La niña morena vio al español, fijamente. Estaba llena de pintura en el cuerpo. - ¡Kyaaaaah! – Dijo mientras corría y pateaba su pierna. El español se volteó de golpe.

- Aah, que linda niña. ¿Estás perdida? – Antonio quiso levantar a la niña, pero esta gritó mientras retrocedía.

- ¿Dónde está oto-san? – La chica gruñó mientras veía al español. Este no comprendía bien. La chica se tapó los ojos. – Oto-san, ¡quiero verlo!

El español sonrió. – Tranquila, no sé dónde esté… oh, bueno… eh, yo te cuidaré. ¡Lo prometo! – El chico le estiró la mano, la chica se sonrojó.

- M-Me ayudarás… ¡gracias! – La chica sonrió.

- Soy España. Tú serás mi nueva hermanita. ¿Cómo te llamas? – El chico sonrió.

- Yo… a veces me decían Pacific… - España acarició su cabello.

- Eres tan linda. Te pondré Marina, aunque Pacific denota tu manera de ser. – El chico cargó a la niña. Esta se sonrojó un poco. - ¿Dónde está ese Gulf?

- Gulf es mi hermano mayor. Estaba con abuela, debe estar por allá. – La chica señaló hacia un bosque. España tembló un poco al ver la espesura del lugar, pero decidió seguir.

Pasaron unos días hasta que salieron de ahí. España salió con la ropa rasgada, mientras que Pacific salió saltando de alegría al ver a su hermano… que se encontraba en un trono rodeado de sujetos atendiéndolo. - ¡Eh! ¡¿Qué sucede aquí? – España gruñó al verlo.

- ¡Gulf! Este es mi hermano, España-nii. ¡Puede ser el tuyo también! – La chica se acercó al niño. - ¿No es guapo?

Gulf vio fijamente al chico. - ¡Ese sujeto se cree dios! Y aquí sólo hay lugar para un dios: ¡yo!

España y Pacific se quedaron en blanco al oír eso. - ¡Qué engreído!

* * *

Kawaaaaii, segundo capi, ¡yes!

Un poco de acuerdo a como lo pidió **Franky-kun**. Bueno, como muchos saben, los españoles llegaron y aniquilaron a ciertas culturas indígenas, pero, no tengo ganas de escribir sobre eso, y como esto es más de humor, desparecieron "misteriosamente". El hecho de que Pacific quisiera ayudar a España, es alusión a lo bien que trataron a los españoles, debido al régimen terrible que tenían en ese entonces, creyendo que los españoles podrían salvarlos del imperio Azteca. Y bueno, Gulf cumplió su sueño, y es atendido por todos, avaricioso… ¡pero solo hay lugar para él, querido Antonio!

¡Espero sigan leyendo, y gracias!


	3. Armas

¡Chachaaan! Gracias por seguir leyendo este su adorado y yaoiesco fic…

Gulf: Yaoi… esco… ¡espero que te refieras a España!

Jenny: Jujuju… seh, España… claro…

Gulf: No… no me gusta esa sonrisa… ¡auxilio! *rasga la puerta*

Jenny: Puedes irte, no se qué clase de chica crees que soy. En fin, comencemos, pues.

* * *

Pacific sonrió mientras veía a España. – Y bien, ¿qué te parece, nii-san? – La chica llevaba un vestido y las marcas de la pintura que tenía por el cuerpo se habían borrado. España sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Aaaah, kawaii! Tan linda que te ves, Marina. – España vio al otro chico, que estaba bien arreglado con una cara de molestia. – Aaaaaaaaaaaaah, tu te ves aún más adorable, José.

La chica bajó la mirada. – ¿No me veo tan adorable?

- ¡No, yo no dije…! Bueno, es que… mira sus pantaloncitos… - España sonrió mientras jugaba con los pantalones del niño.

- ¡No me toques, pervertido! – José golpeó al chico.

-¡Oye, España! Así que aquí estabas… - Francia sonrió, un chico rubio lo acompañaba.

El castaño se levantó de un golpe. – José, Marina, tras de mí. – Vio a los otros dos. – Francia, Holanda… ¿qué quieren?

- Oh, vamos… quería martirizarte un poco. A mi no me dejaron a ninguno, ¡tu tienes demasiados! – Francia sonrió.

- Yo me quedo con la niña. – Holanda sonrió maléficamente mientras veía de reojo a España.

- ¡Eso jamás! No lo permitiré… es mejor que se vayan… - Los dos jóvenes sonrieron mientras se volteaban a ver.

- Por ahora… así será, pero... nos veremos después. – Francia sonrió.

- No olvides que… adoro hacerte sufrir. – Holanda se dio la vuelta.

Marina gruñó mientras veía al chico rubio. - ¡Ese sujeto me da miedo, España-nii!

- No te preocupes, no dejaré que les suceda nada… - España sonrió mientras la niña asentía.

- ¡Oooh! ¿Cómo no pudimos ser hermanos de ese chico alto y rubio? Inclusive el otro tipo raro y pervertido se ve más genial que tu. – José cruzó los brazos. España bajó la cabeza, un tanto deprimido.

* * *

**¡WWII!**

La chica morena abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose con el italiano temblando de miedo. - ¡Sigo vivo! ¡Waaah, Doitsu! – El pelirrojo corrió hacia el rubio.

- ¡Sigue vivo! – La chica vio su pistola, traía la típica banderita de una pistola de juguete: "Hermanita, no hay presupuesto para armas de buena calidad… ¡ni siquiera para armas de mala calidad! Así que… ¡negocia! Espero regreses para la cena. Con amor, Gulf." - ¡Me lleva la…!

La mujer aventó la pistola al suelo. – Vaya… eso se ve mal…

- ¡Ese bastardo! No le importa ni un poquito lo que me suceda, me manda a la guerra con aviones a medio arreglar y pistolas de juguete. – La chica comenzó a maldecir, mientras los otros chicos la veían.

- Bueno, será mejor hacer algo. – Alemania se acercó a la morena y la tomó del hombro. La chica retrocedió de golpe.

- ¡No me hagan daño! Digo… ¡puedo golpearlos a todos y hacer que se rindan! Pero… eh… eh… ¡no se acerquen, maldición! – La chica comenzó a temblar. - ¡España-niisan!

- Tranquila… no te haremos daño. Aun recuerdo que te ayudé a construir tu casa, con ayuda de Prusia. Éramos un poco más grandes que tú, pero tu hermano decidió pedirnos ayuda. – Alemania sonrió.

Japón asintió. – Y aún recuerdo que tu barco se rompió mientras jugabas cerca de mi casa. Te di otro en su lugar.

La morena asintió. - ¡En verdad lo recuerdan! Qué bien, pensaba que por las tonterías de mi hermano…

- Yo… creo que eres linda, Pacific. – Italia sonrió. La chica gruñó.

- No tengo nada contra ti, pero… dijiste que estaba bigotona. – La chica se cubrió la boca, mientras desviaba la mirada.

- ¡Pero tenías un bigote! – Italia la señaló mientras se escondía tras Alemania.

- ¡Era mi cumpleaños, maldición! Mi hermano decidió disfrazarme así… - Pacific cruzó los brazos molesta.

Los tres chicos guardaron silencio. – Y, bueno… eh… ¿qué venías a hacer aquí? – Alemania vio a la chica, curioso. Raro en él, obviamente.

La chica sonrió. - ¡Nos viene a matar! ¡Esa sonrisa malévola! – Italia lloró tras el rubio, Pacific movió la cabeza.

- ¡Nada de eso! Buscaba a… un chico… - La chica levantó la mirada. – Fue mi misión, así que… - La chica los vio fijamente. - ¡Espero que no le hayan hecho daño!

* * *

¡Bien! Se termina este capi.

Veamos, ¡explicaciones!

Sé que no solamente fueron Holanda y Francia los que buscaron aprovecharse de la crisis europea, especialmente en España. Muajaja, pobre Antonio-san. Pero, bueno, la peor crisis fue en ese entonces, como muchos saben. Y Holanda tendrá un papel especial, al igual que Francia en este fic (¡me he leído cada cosa!).

Y, en la WWII, bueno… debía aprovechar el chiste de italianos diciendo que las mujeres (he de decir que las mujeres mexicanas son hermosas, no me incluyo, pero… no somos feas, ¡maldición!) mexicanas son bigotonas. ¡Gomenasai, Feliciano-kun! Eres una adoración. Y, bueno… Gulf es un tacaño (y).


	4. ¡Feliz navidad!

¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!

* * *

**¡Navidad con los hermanos México!**

- ¡Traje la piñata, Pacific! – El chico sonrió mientras mostraba una enorme piñata. La mujer revisaba unas ollas.

- Déjala por ahí. Debo terminar de preparar las… - Pacific fue interrumpida por su hermano.

- ¿La rellenarás pronto? Quiero partirla. – Gulf sonrió.

Pacific gruñó. - ¡Espera a que lleguen los invitados! Fuera de que tú los invitaste a todos, y me hiciste cocinar a mí.

Gulf abrazó a su hermana. - ¡Eso es porque nadie tiene mejor sazón que tu! – El chico vio un refrigerador. – Veamos, compraste las cervezas para los germanos, y mucho licor para los demás… ¡me agrada!

- No entiendo por qué invitaste a los germanos, creí que los odiabas. – Pacific sirvió un poco.

Gulf veía la piñata. - ¡No puedo perdonar que Alemania haya hundido mis barcos! Pero… tiene una economía alta. – El chico vio a su hermana. - ¿Te casarías con él?

Pacific le lanzó una cuchara. - ¡Idiota! Si no es con uno, es con otro… ¿por qué no te casas tú con él?

- Pensaba casarme con América, pero sé lo mucho que lo odias. – Gulf sonrió.

Pacific se encogió de hombros. – Desde el ataque a Chapultepec y la batalla en el Álamo… ¿qué esperabas?

Los dos hermanos guardaron silencio. – Hemos pasado por demasiado, Pacific. – El chico sonrió. – Me apoyaste cuando nos emancipamos de España… y te revelaste hacia mí, después. – El chico acomodó la piñata. – Sin embargo, siempre festejamos juntos: tus cumpleaños y los míos, las navidades y demás festividades. En verdad, me hace feliz festejar contigo.

Pacific sonrió. – Gulf…

- No sería nada sin ti, Pacific. – La chica se sonrojó. - Después de todo, ¿quién más se casaría con Alemania?

Pacific le lanzó una olla a su hermano, - ¡Idiota!

* * *

**Pacific-chan y Gulf-chan**

Una pequeña niña castaña cargaba una canasta con verduras. - ¡Gulf! – El chico comía de su canasta de verduras. – Si haces eso, España-nii se enojará. ¡El necesita nuestras cosechas!

- ¡Estoy harto de mantener a ese pervertido! – El niño se levantó. – El idiota de las gafas ha crecido más que nosotros. – Gulf cruzó los brazos. – Idearé algo.

Pacific sonrió. – A mi me agrada ayudar a España, es muy lindo.

- ¡No seas tonta! Huele feo, igual que Romano. Y, también… ¡se aprovecha de nosotros! – Gulf cruzó los brazos.

Pacific se encogió de hombros. - ¿Se aprovecha?

- Piénsalo, Pacific. – Gulf sonrió. - ¿A qué ha venido últimamente España?

La chica guardó silencio. – Pero…

- ¡Nada de peros, Pacific! Abuela y Padre estarían avergonzados de esto, ¡esta es nuestra casa! Debemos sacar a España… ¡independicémonos! – Gulf sonrió.

Marina negó con la cabeza. – Deberíamos… esperar un poco. No quiero lastimar a España…

Gulf gruñó. – Ese idiota seguirá llevándose nuestra comida…

- Si esperamos, podremos ahorrar más dinero. – Pacific sonrió.

- ¡Esperaremos, entonces! – Gulf tomó su canasta y entró a la casa.

* * *

¡Tadaaaaan! Un poco de las posadas mexicanas y la época de la conquista, antes de la independencia. Jojojo. ¡Felices fiestas! Finlandia es tan cute, Jejeje [omg, random]. En fin, espero se la pasen lindo esta navidad, ¡y que les traigan muchos regalos!


End file.
